


Any Other Name

by NoiraKai



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Abel trying to be mad, Angst, Cain trying to be romantic, Drama, Feels, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoiraKai/pseuds/NoiraKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel suddenly starts giving Cain the silent treatment. Cain just wants to be naked and have sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've been reading too much of Violetnyte's writing, because this just spilled out of me. My first fanfiction. All Hail HamletMachine.

 

"Sacha..."

 

* * *

 

Abel didn't say anything as he turned off the water and stepped out to get his towel, trembling even before the cold hit him. Cain was still in the shower, leaning his head back against the tile, looking utterly pleased, and pleased with himself. Abel couldn't bear to look at him, but he could feel Cain's eyes anyway, scraping down the length of his profile, silently saying something between "I own you," and "I want you". 

Abel was shaking, from the wet cold, the hot sex, and the adrenaline rush of knowing something you wish you'd never known. It was all he could do to focus on making slow, deliberate movements, patting himself dry with the towel, and tying it around his waist. His eyes were glued to the floor. He suddenly really needed to be not-naked in front of Cain. As he walked out into their quarters, he couldn't stop his gait from becoming a tad... pouty.

"Hey!" Cain called after him as he kept walking over to the foot locker. Oh, so Cain had finally realized something was wrong. Brilliant.

"Hey. The fuck are you doing? I'm not finished with you yet..." he said, almost seductively. Ok, maybe he hadn't quite gotten it.

Abel just ignored him, digging for something to sleep in, and finding a sleeveless shirt and some of Cain's civilian boxer shorts. That didn't matter. All that mattered was being not-naked in front of Cain.

 

It wasn't like Abel didn't know where he stood with Cain, so he was determined to just not think about what had happened.  Maybe if he just focused on the simplistic motions, of putting on shorts, putting on a shirt, drying out his hair... he wouldn't have to think anything. Wouldn't have to feel anything. And then he could just go to sleep. If only it could be as easy for him as it seemed to be for Cain.

 

As Abel crawled into bed, he could see Cain standing there out of the corner of his eye--naked, still dripping, like an alley cat who'd picked a fight with the rain. His arms were crossed, and his head was cocked to the side in the most condescending way possible.

Abel just rolled over onto his side, facing away, and pulled the covers over himself like a shield. He was still shaking.  

With his eyes closed, his other senses distorted and buzzing with adrenaline, every sound Cain made had an elusive, deeper meaning. He could almost imagine Cain ignoring him back, as he marched into the bathroom for a towel. He could almost see Cain cautiously eyeing him with concern as he dried himself off. He could almost feel Cain seething, volatile with anger and heat, as he did something that made no sound at all, but filled the room with the smell of smoke. He could almost hear Cain apologizing as he picked their abandoned uniforms up off the floor, neatly folding them and putting them away. Yes, Cain must have known he was in deep trouble if he was tidying.

Finally, the bed dipped under him, and the mattress whined as if to warn of an intruder. Abel tried to scoot closer to the edge without looking suspicious. But Cain put his arms around him and held him close anyway. 

"You going to tell me what's got your panties in a wad, princess? Hm?" Cain said, as he playfully fingered the waistband of his own boxers on Abel, and squeezed his hip.

"Uh! You mean you still don't even know what you _did_!" He tried to pull away, but Cain just pulled Abel closer, growling into his ear. 

"Tell me..." he said in a scolding song, as he gnawed at the nape of Abel's neck, "or I'll make you tell me."

Cain was treating this like some sort of game, and the gall of it finally set Abel off. "You CALLED me by the wrong NAME!" he half-shouted, and to emphasize the point that Cain had not won, he simultaneously grabbed his pillow, twisted around and hit Cain in the face.

Cain pulled the pillow down sharply, looking stunned. "The fuck? No I didn't?"

Abel flipped back over, yanking the pillow away from Cain, as if they were best friends about to go gossip about Cain behind his back. He curled himself into a ball. "You did," he and the pillow seemed to say together.

"Well, aren't you a jealous little thing, 'uh?" Cain stroked Abel's arm lightly with two fingers. Abel jerked his shoulder and made a half-hearted attempt to hit Cain with his elbow. "Well what do you want me to say? Hm? I promise, baby. There isn't anyone else... _that compares to you_..."

Abel turned his head and shot Cain a look that might have set him on fire, but for the woeful fact that Cain's hair was still wet. He glared as the teasing, wicked grin on Cain's face melted into genuine perplexment. Abel looked away again, trying very hard not to think about how cute it was. And trying even harder not to think about what he had just heard in the shower. 

 

* * *

"Unh, Cain!"

" _Sacha_..."

"...Sacha?!"

"Ye--Aauuungh! Fuuuckk!!!"

"...?!"

* * *

 

Abel gritted his teeth and said, "You called me Sacha." Cain slowly pulled away to lay on his back. Abel shivered with cold and regret in the silence.

Then Cain slapped his hand to his forehead and started to chuckle. Abel thought the sound might make him go mad.

"Heh, no. I didn't," Cain said, clearly amused and strangely confident.

Abel was in no mood to be laughed at. He lifted his pillow for another aerial strike. "Yes, you DID! Right before you--oof!"

But the fighter, having adapted to his opponent's tactics, gracefully moved out of the way this time, and used Abel's momentum against him. Before he could process what was happening, Abel was straddling Cain, who -- he realized with a paralyzing jolt of arousal -- had not felt the need to be...not-naked. Cain's dark eyes were devouring him, pulling him in like twin black holes, silently saying something between "I will hurt you," and "I will heal you".

But as he massaged his fingers into Abel's thighs under his boxers, all he said was, " _I'm_ Sacha."

"Nn...What?" Abel felt a million miles away from his own voice. 

"I was telling you to call _me_ Sacha."

"...?!"

"My name... is Sacha," he said, a shy, knowing smile on his face.

And suddenly, Abel _really_ needed to be naked in front of Cain.

I mean, Sacha. 

 

* * *

 

"...Sacha!!!"


End file.
